


Sleepless Nights

by ReyAndor19



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: And Greef Karga’s there for some reason, And also holiday boredom, And then Din adopted Grogu, Because Boba adopted Fennec and Din and Cara, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Everyone is just one big dysfunctional family, Fluff and Crack, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Twitter, JEANS GUY IS CANON, Jeans Guy - Freeform, Mainly holiday boredom, Mos Pelgo (Star Wars), Movie: Mulan (1998), Mulan (1998) References, Planet Nevarro (Star Wars), Planet Sorgan (Star Wars), Planet Tatooine (Star Wars), Refreshers, Slave 1, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2, enjoy the mess, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyAndor19/pseuds/ReyAndor19
Summary: Din can’t sleep, so he texts his friends.
Relationships: Boba Fett & Fennec Shand, Cara Dune & Fennec Shand, Cara Dune & Greef Karga, Din Djarin & Cara Dune, Din Djarin & Cobb Vanth, Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, The Armorer (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> So just in case you need a reference, here are the characters and their usernames (I tried to make them easy, please tell me if any of them were too hard to get or something like that).  
> ManDADlorian: Din Djarin.  
> RebelDune: Cara Dune.  
> FantasticFennec: Fennec Shand.  
> GreefKarga: Greef Karga.  
> BobaTea: Boba Fett (I know it’s called bubble tea, but for name purposes his username is BobaTea).  
> JeansGuy: Jeans Guy.  
> MarshalV: Cobb Vanth  
> TheArmorer: The Armorer.

ManDADlorian has started a chat room

ManDADlorian invited RebelDune, FantasticFennec, GreefKarga, BobaTea, JeansGuy, MarshalV

RebelDune: Din Djarin it’s two in the morning on Nevarro, so you’d better have a good reason for texting or you’re dead.

ManDADlorian: I couldn’t sleep!

BobaTea: You couldn’t sleep, or the kid couldn’t?

ManDADlorian: the kid

RebelDune: So that’s the only reason you have for bothering us at 2am? Oh, good GREEF

FantasticFennec: *spits water*

GreefKarga: Guys that’s really getting old...

MarshalV: It’s about mid-afternoon on Tatooine so I’m not complaining. @BobaTea @FantasticFennec how bout you guys?

BobaTea: We’re in space right now, hard to tell what time it is.

FantasticFennec: I’m just chilling in my bunk.

BobaTea: She’s watching Mulan for the millionth time

FantasticFennec: SHUT UP @BobaTea I KNOW YOU’RE WATCHING OVER MY SHOULDER

BobaTea: well kriff

RebelDune: Stop it you guys are making me laugh while I’m on the job  😂

MarshalV: On a completely different note before @BobaTea and @FantasticFennec can start fighting, @JeansGuy how are you?

JeansGuy: Not much happening on my end. @GreefKarga Any bounty hunting jobs open?

GreefKarga: I can check. We’re spending most of our time trying to keep Nevarro running.

JeansGuy: Maybe I’ll stop by Nevarro after my job on Sorgan. Find a more permanent job.

ManDADlorian: I’m not planning on leaving the bounty hunting business anytime soon, but maybe the kid and I can rest for a few weeks on Nevarro too. It’s been too long since we all got together.

RebelDune: By the way, we cleaned up the tunnels you and those other Mandalorians used to live in.

ManDADlorian: Really? Wait I gotta tell someone...

ManDADlorian invited TheArmorer

ManDADlorian: @TheArmorer have u been to Nevarro recently?

TheArmorer: No, mostly just looking for other Mandalorians.

GreefKarga: We’ve really changed the town since you left. The cantina’s now a school.

MarshalV: If everyone’s gonna meet up on Nevarro then I can try to get off Tatooine for a few days.

BobaTea: Go find Peli Motto, she’ll get you a ride off-planet

RebelDune: JUST DON’T LET DIN DO IT

MarshalV: @RebelDune ???

RebelDune: The last time Din played Uber driver he almost got the passenger killed. By enormous spider.

JeansGuy: @RebelDune don’t forget the part where the kid ate the lady’s unborn kids.

MarshalV: oh kriff

MarshalV: w-why

ManDADlorian: Ok, stop that. She didn’t even notice. I think. And Grogu worked things out, he’s good friends with her kids now. 

BobaTea: The ones that lived, you mean  😏

ManDADlorian: is this just going to turn into another one of those chats where you guys make fun of me

FantasticFennec: Hey, I didn’t say anything! I’m just watching the movie!

RebelDune: And I’m just stating facts!

JeansGuy: Though I’m never leaving any kids with you.

ManDADlorian: Ok fine but no more talking about the Uber story.

TheArmorer: Actually I’d like to hear more about this-

ManDADlorian: @RebelDune @JeansGuy look what you did

RebelDune: I regret nothing.

TheArmorer: @ManDADlorian Excuse me did you almost murder your passenger, we will be having a talk about this.

BobaTea: Why does she sound like his angry mom

FantasticFennec: you dont even have a mom boba

BobaTea: wow thanks fennec. I’m taking away your movie.

FantasticFennec: NO

BobaTea: YES

GreefKarga: I...I’m just gonna go start blasterfire-proofing every available surface of Nevarro-

GreefKarga: @RebelDune Hey Cara guess what, you get off early today.

RebelDune: It’s 2am this is not early.

GreefKarga: Stop complaining or you’re on night duty for an additional week

RebelDune: I’m on my way, sir! *salutes*

GreefKarga: *sighs* why me?

RebelDune: @ManDADlorian dumped me with you so he could get away from me.

ManDADlorian: It did not happen like that!

RebelDune: Well that’s my story, and I’m sticking to it.

MarshalV: I can’t imagine why he would ever want to dump you with Greef  🙄

JeansGuy: Hey where’d Fennec and Boba go?

FantasticFennec: I’ve climbed on top of the refresher to watch my movie in peace. He’s trying to steal it. And failing.

BobaTea: I’M GETTING MY JETPACK

FantasticFennec: I CAN’T HEAR YOU I’M WATCHING MULAN

BobaTea: I’M _TEXTING_ YOU

JeansGuy: I regret asking what they were up to.

ManDADlorian: I regret starting this chat to begin with.

MarshalV: I’m honestly enjoying this, Tatooine’s too quiet.

RebelDune: I hate you all, Greef’s making me blaster-proof everything for when you guys get here.

TheArmorer: That’s a wise decision...

ManDADlorian: Well anyway, the kid fell asleep. So I’m just gonna go sleep now. Bye  👋

ManDADlorian left the chat


End file.
